United We Stand
by KRDecade15
Summary: (Not only Avengers and CoD) After the events of Der Eisendrache, our lovable (and desperate) Primis crew unexpectedly add onto their list of things to save the universe with alongside more people. Now, holding the Summoning Key, questions will be answered and bonds will be made as our crew jumps between universes and time and space to stop the rise of the Apothicons...
1. Chapter 1: Reawakening

**AN: More of a remake, rather than an entire reboot. Will be more in- depth and more properly established. If you want more, fell free to review or something like that. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **CoD BO3 belongs to Treyarch and Activision.**

 **Warframe belongs to Digital Extremes.**

 **Destiny belongs to Bungie ( and Activision again.)**

 **Battlefield 4 belongs to EA and DICE.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **The Avengers belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.**

( _Singapore, A.U 2025)_

"Are you sure this is the place we're looking for, Doc?" Tank asked, as they pushed open an old vault door.

"Yes, this is the place, Dempsey. It seems that upon looking at the ciphers and notes Dr. Groph managed to write, our universe isn't the only one in danger. It seems that Group 935 had tampered with other worlds. It seems that we'll have to rescue them from complete and utter destruction." Dr. Richtofen explained.

They all walked into an underground bunker, with a strange octopus looking symbol on it. It also had Group 935's symbol on it.

"Here it is. If I'm correct, there should be nine bodies left within this chamber. I don't know who is in them, but I know that someone must be." The doctor said, as he inputted the codes to open the vault door.

 _(Jovian Complex, Old Russia)_

Scarlet knew that unless someone gets up there and beat down Omnigul with some form of a headshot, they were going to die. Ekio-11 was barely up, only being able to shoot the last of his Hand Cannon ammo at the incoming Thrall, and their Warlock friend was too busy throwing grenades at the Hive to realize about the possibility of death. Heh…typical Sunsinger.

"I'm the only one who can stop that menace. Wouldn't Hideo see that I need to do this?" Scarlet asked her Ghost, Dinkle.

"Hideo would understand. Now…let's go kill that witch." Dinkle replied enthusiastically.

Using her Arc Blade, she ran outside the little confinement where she was, charging straight at the witch, unaware that a Hallowed Witch had spotted her, and had poisoned the area. She landed, and while near death, throwing her Arc Blade at Omingul's head, instantly erasing her. As she fell to the ground and as her teammates ran to go try to get her to the Tower, her Ghost fell, and the last thing she heard were the deafening screams of the Hive as they were disintegrated into nothingness.

She thought for a moment it felt like her "special place"… When her father used to show her the wilderness of Alaska, before the Kings decided to kill them. Her father used to show her all the tips for survival, and had even show her how to befriend a wild animal, like a wolf, or a bear. And then, she felt REALLY cold. Discovering this as she woke up in some sort of chamber.

The only thing she saw was some sort of frozen sheen covering the front of.. Whatever it was.

 _(Zurich, Switzerland, 2065)_

" _Whatever this thing says…no matter what it does…You cannot trust it!" Kane yelled out._

Her breath was running short, her face and body feeling like it was burning up into a million pieces. She felt as if her entire body was shriveling up into nothing. And it was all because of Corvus. All because Corvus finally decided to kill her. Though, strangely…she never felt as if she was actually dying. She felt…as if the afterlife was coming to her. She could hear it; the chiming of bells, and the ghostly feeling of the afterlife on her back.

But it never came. Instead, she woke up in a sudden breath,and saw herself inside some sort of chamber. So, it was really cold, nearly frozen, and the fact that her body had somehow can survive…no, it couldn't be.

"They never thought of this technology. So…how?" Kane thought.

( _Unknown Location, Prison(?))_

Oh god. She was a hero who fought against a robot whom killed her brother and possibly destroyed the entirety of her hometown… And now she's locked up inside an underground base of sorts by Tony Stark of all people. She decided she needed to be free, and Hawkeye helped her achieve that. And now…this. It's a good thing Vision is able to visit her time and time again. She decided she'll need some sleep. Another uncomfortable night (is it night?) of sleep considering that they literally locked her up like the insane.

And then voices started coming in. Out of all of them, the voice of a little girl was heard the loudest.

"Wanda…poor Wanda…stuck in a little prison like this…stripped of her true nature. How about we make a deal? You help some playmates of mine recover not only your universe, but the fate of 10 others, and I'll release you from these chains as well. However…you'll be…with a companion of sorts." The voice told the Scarlet Witch in her head.

"Fine. Anything to get these chains off me." The witch said, as her entire body was transported.

She felt cold. Like the winters in Solkovia with Pietro. It always felt cold in there. But…this is different. Like a forced coldness. She saw that she had her normal clothes on…only she was laying horizontally. There was no room for her to stretch out or use her powers. So, what did that little girl mean by "saving 10 other worlds?"

( _Berlin, Germany)_

Another day, another mission done. Boy, how Clint was, shooting those arrows and flexing those muscles. What Natasha thought, was, why was Hydra in Singapore? More specifically, who was this "Group 935" group? Maybe Steve knew, this group was most likely German.

She prepared to sleep, as she hasn't in awhile due to the debacle with Bucky and the Solkovia Accords. She'd just wish that the madness would stop. But, it seems that duty will never stop calling. Even now.

As she slept, she had dreamt of her world, crushing before her. And in the background, there was a little girl, holding what seemed to be a teddy bear.

"Oh, little Romanoff. Considered as the Black Widow, yet rarely bites. Willing to defend that of Clint and Rogers for her own bargain, and for the future. I've already spoke with Ms. Maximoff about this…dilemma." The little girl spoke.

Originally, Natasha wanted to shock this girl to make sure that she wakes up from this nightmare. However, she realized that she didn't have any armaments with her. Might as well stick to whatever this "girl" supposedly wanted.

"So, little girl, what exactly do you want?" Natasha asked after a few minutes.

" Simple, Ms. Romanoff…I want a simple deal; you help these playmates of mine save not only this world, but 10 others, and you will be returned home, given whatever you want within your world. All you need to do is decide." The little girl replied happily.

"I'm not willing to let one of our own die. Count me in." The Black Widow replied.

The Black Widow was then transported into some sort of chamber. It felt…new. So, this is what Bucky experienced for 50 years, huh?

 _(South China Sea)_

"Don't worry, Recker. I'm Irish, the lucky one. Look, Recker, calm down! When I'm gone, deal with Pac, ok? And for Hannah…give her my thanks." Graves said over his comms.

He could hear the C4 trigger by Recker as his limp body crashed into the South China Sea. He closed his eyes…and could hear his comrades who went KIA in war. Dunn. Kovic. (Man was he going to talk to him about what happened on the USS Titan.) Even Dima, who was more associated with Recker during their breakout at the Kunlun Mountains. He could hear them all; he thought he was coming home to where his father said he'd meet him; up in the clouds where all was luckily well.

But, Kimble Graves didn't expect the clouds to be as cold as the waters in Baku. No, as cold as the Kunlun Mountains. He woke up with almost no weapons, with the exception of a bayonet on his knife pack and 2 grenades.

"Pac? Hannah? Recker? Anyone of you out there?" Irish asked.

No answer as Irish sat in his little cryogenic chamber.

( _Unknown Location, The Void)_

The Stalker had his bounty claimed. Another Tenno is down. He then looks through the archives in search of anyone who he still needs to kill. Dead. Dead. Overrunned by Grineer. Dead. Dead. Claimed by Infestation. And…wait.

The Stalker peered at the monitor as a target appeared. A very important target at that. A Prime! Oh, how that felt so good to kill! And a Ember Prime at that, so glorious!

The Stalker then decided to send one of his shadows after the prime as he just sat with his Reaper at hand, ready to send anymore shadows at his will.

(A disclosed time later….)

Held up by her head, Ember Prime watched as her world burned before her eyes. And yet, strangely, she was usually the one to watch the enemies' world burn before their eyes. She had whispered out one final word, before her world faded to black.

"Lotus."

She felt when the Lotus touched her as she was awakened from status, she could feel the great power that surged into her when she became prime, she FELT, yes, felt the warm energy and intricate work put into her Burston Prime after Ordis helped her gain Orokin Cells, she felt frightened when fighting the J-3 Golem along with hundreds of other Tenno above Pluto's surface. And now…all of that was gone, in a single blink of an eye.

Yet…she felt as if she was still in statis. Still inside that Cryopod which had been woken up. What came next definitely became weird for her; a pair of Japanese eyes peeled through the glass.

" This one seems to be…that of an alien." Takeo mumbled under his breath.

"And this one seems to be from a different world. No one would be wearing those type of clothes and this world; and I think that a sword can't defend against bullets." Nikolai commented, looking at Pyrrah's cryopod.

"Doc, why are we even here? I thought we were supposed to be looking for Tak's soul? And Nikolai's? Didn't you say that's we need to do?" Tank questioned, starting to get irritated at the many detours that they had to take in order to even get their souls.

"Yes. It's just…we needed to take a detour. I know how to get where Takeo's soul is…we just need to save more people is all. Now, hold on…I must continue finding what I need." Dr. Richtofen assured Tank, before typing away at the supercomputer like a mad genius.

"These souls…they look like they've been through things far worse than what we have taken upon. The Emperor…would be most discouraged at this revelation." Takeo said, as they were looking at the different cryopods.

"The Motherland would strive to murder people like you for this type of crime. Creating the equivalent of super soldiers… All in a desperate effort to win the war." Nikolai spoke to Richtofen.

"Come on…" Richtofen mumbled, "…find that release sequence. Yes!"

"Doc, I don't think these people are going to know what's going on with this ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE and all." Tank yelled to Richtofen.

"Then you'll get along just well with them." Richtofen said, as he pulled the switch on the lever, releasing all the cryopods at once.

"Oh god…never thought that I'd die from a bunch of women…and one of my own." Tank thought, as everyone started waking up.

 **AN: In terms of events…**

 **CoD: Black Ops 3 (Zombies)- Between Der Eisendrache and Zetsubou no Shima**

 **CoD: Black Ops 3 (Campaign)- During the mission "Life"**

 **Battlefield 4: "Suez" mission**

 **Warframe- Takes place post-"Second Dream" quest.**

 **Destiny- "The Will of Crota" Strike**

 **RWBY- Season 3 Episode 12**

 **Avengers- Post Captain America: Civil War**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secrets of Hydra

**AN: Time for another chapter of this story. If you think there's a problem, then please tell me. Anyways, enjoy and R &R!**

 _Chapter 2: Secrets of Hydra_

As Irish was the first one to stand up, he looked around the room, wondering where he could be at, seeing all of other bodies trying to get up, and then turning his head left, staring at the zombie crew, and charging with his knife at Takeo, while the Japanese man took out his katana, as both had each other's blades near their necks.

"Stand down, Irish! We don't want to attract the horde!" Tank yelled.

Irish gave him a confused look, before asking, "Horde? You mean a zombie hoard?"

"Wait, there are zombies in this world? Who started this? Was it you, German-looking guy?" Natasha asked Richtofen, as the others got up, and prepared to kick the crew's butt.

"No; we're trying to simply save this dimension from the dangers of Group 935. And whatever this octopus group is." The doctor replied.

"So you know about Group 935 and of Hydra?" The Blsck Widow asked, as she took out an MR6 and pointed it at Richtofen. Soon, everyone was pointing guns, knives and powers at each other. However, that was interrupted, when a familiar noise was heard over the radio.

"Oh, great! You just alerted the Panzers!" Tank told Black Widow, before switching to Richtofen, " Great job, Doc! You got people that not only attract Panzers and zombies, but they also wanna kill us for accidentally bringing them here."

"Well, maybe if you LET US GO(?!), then maybe we can work together for the future." Richtofen said, as everyone looked toward the zombies.

"Wait…how are they supposed to fight if they have almost NOTHING?" Wanda asked, worried about her fellow comrades.

"Don't worry…we'll deal with it. There's an armory behind us. The password is 1945. Your weapons should happens to be there." Richtofen told them, as the zombie crew, Wanda, and Scarlet stayed to face the zombie hoard.

"You sure that you could handle this, my fellow comrades?" Nikolai asked

"Yeah. She has space magic, and I have this." Scarlet said, while mentally telling her Ghost, "Dinkle, I might need those dual wield Hawkmoons now…"

"Then we fight these creatures of darkness…for the emperor!" Takeo yelled as they charged at the zombie hoard.

(Play _Archangel_ by Elena Siegman, Malukah, And Clark S. Nova)

As Scarlet Witch tore apart entire zombies, Takeo slashed multiple zombies with his katana, before switching to his Mustang and Sally, blowing zombies apart. Scarlet saw this, while shooting her Hawkmoons, and was astonished at the technology.

"How did you get those guns?! They're so…interesting!" Scarlet yelled, amazed at the two explosive pistols.

"Simple…I had gotten them from the acursed Pack-a Punch machine… I don't think there's one here, but there might be one on our next journey." Takeo replied, as he took out his katana once more and slashed a zombie's head.

"Duck, Miss Maximoff!" Nikolai warned, as he took out a Drakon and sniped a zombie who was about to hit the Witch.

"Thanks. Mind moving to the left, Russian?" The Scarlet Witch said, as she threw a zombie who was about to hit Nikolai into a nearby mini-hoard of zombies.

"It's Nikolai, Witch." Nikolai told Wanda.

"Then I'm Wanda, Nikolai.." Wanda told Nikolai, as the six zombie slayers held back the hoard.

( _In the armory…)_

"Does anyone want to know where exactly we even are? This…doesn't look like anywhere in Remnant. Looks too…ancient." Pyrrah remarked, as they scavenged the armory. Irish found his precious M249, and Pyrrah found her shield and sword. Black Widow found her electric gadgets and such, but her trusty pistols were nowhere to be found. This left Kane, which was unable to find much of anything, while Ember Prime looked at everyone, really confused at what was even going on. She only had her powers, and couldn't find any of her weapons, including her trusty Skana.

"To answer your question, spartan look- alike, we're on a planet called Earth. We're in an armory, and…"Black Widow paused, as her and Pyrrah stumbled upon a strange object. It was a wooden box with two question marks on top. They could see some sort of blue light lighting its way up.

"Guys…you might want to come over here. We might have a surplus of weapons over here." The Black Widow told the remaining crew in the armory.

"Well…maybe we can touch it?" Kane thought, as she walked up to the box, and a white glow appeared on her hand. It showed the number 3000 on her hand.

"What is this? Some sort of…tracking number?" Kane asked out loud, as she touched the box.

Her 3000 lowered to 2050 as the box opened up, spinning through a variety of weapons from different eras and wars, until it landed on some sort of assault rifle.

"The M27…are we in 2025? I don't remember zombies destroying humanity." Kane said, as she walked away with the assault rifle in hand.

The silent Ember Prime went up to the box next, as her hand glowed with the same 3000 on it. She hit the box as well, and it kept going through, until it landed on a familiar gun.

As Ember Prime picked up the Ray Gun, she interacted with it, looking over its smooth decal and strange look, as she walked away, allowing Black Widow to take a spin at it. Her hand glowed 3000 as she hit the box, lowering it to 2050.

"I think this little girl thinks this is all a gun. I think this number represents how many points we have." Black Widow told them, as she got two pistols.

She picked up the akimbo CZ75s as she walked away, satisfied. Everyone had their weapons, as they met up with the rest of the crew near a giant door.

"So, Doctor, how exactly are we getting out of a bunch of mechanical zombies with flame throwers and shock charges, huh?" Kane asked, as they were forced to start backing away into some sort of Nazi machine.

"Simple, Ms. Kane; we're going to teleport out of here with that thing." Richtofen told her, as he pointed to the teleporter.

"Wait…you guys have teleporters?!" Scarlet asked, as her and the two female Avengers were astonished at the German.

"Yes, fellow friends…makes us quite sick sometimes…especially when you're forced to run from giant zombie hoard like this." Takeo replied, as Richtofen punched in the coordinates.

"Alright…let's hope Maxis teleports us directly to where he needs us to be." Richtofen thought as they were all teleported out of Singapore, with the Panzers very confused.

( _Washington D.C, CoD universe)_

They were all teleported near the Washington Monument as a siren wailed off in the distance. Jets flew around everywhere, with Helicarriers flying by.

"Where have you taken us now, German? This is not Japan…or Russia, for that matter." Takeo sternly told Richtofen.

"We're…in D.C. But…how?" Tank said, as everyone but Romanoff was knocked out, as she kicked a random soldier behind her, before taking out the dual-wield guns she got and shot the rest. When she turned around, the last thing she saw was a younger version of herself (in her teenage years, most likely…ugh.) smiling as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Scarlet

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. With Gorod Krovi and Revelations, I really was trying to rethink such story to more try to branch off after Gorod Krovi, and end on a different ending than whatever Revelations ends up with. So, the next chapter will be up in a few days…but for now, a little something, to keep you interested. Until then, we'll talk more in the future. (I'm also thinking about my other stories as well. So hold tight.)**

Disclaimer: Nothing but my OC Guardian belongs to me. Everything belongs to their respective companies.

Chapter 2.5: Scarlet's Memory Segment

Scarlet say in a random forest by herself, as her Ghost hovered nearby. They were alone, no zombie dare came to them, and continued to wander.

"Ghost? Do you remember the days before we were pulled into this? Before the undead walked the Earth? Before…we ended up with a little group like this?" Scarlet began, having a telepathic link to her Ghost.

"Guardian, strangely enough…I do. We were helping Eris Morn out against Crota's last general, Omnigul. I think…we died. Yet somehow, we woke in some sort of cryogenetic pod. Were we…sleeping the entire time?" The Ghost thought, as Scarlet continued to look at the fire.

As they did, a ghost of a white female-like Exo came and sat next to Scarlet, as she reminded about her old friend.

"Heh…I remember Erica-2. Willing to charge into battle like a madwoman…" Scarlet said, before she welled up in tears. She remembered that day; the day that the Cabal did what they've always done; destroyed everything.

Scarlet ended up taking off her helmet, revealing her facial features. As an Awoken, she knew about suffering. Abandoned by the Queen's brother in the Cybele Uprising, she was killed by a Devil Captain after her ship crashed into the Cosmodrome. That…was the day her fire team was born, when Erica-2 rescued her and allowed a new Ghost to revive her.

Her nickname came from her loyalty to New Monarchy, her hair, as well as a scar on her face, causing one of her blue eyes to become pale. She knew it was from the Devils; she was there. And she and Erica both returned the favor to the Captain. Her Ghost watched her cry, and the Ghost knew that they couldn't get back to their world. At least not now, anyways. He then told Scarlet, "I know about our Fireteam. I know what happened down there; all those Guardians fighting in the Vault. And I know we probably won't be able to return to our world. But…we are still fighting for humanity. For all those people that are still at the Last City. The Vanguard. The Speaker. Fireteam Lance. We're fighting for all those that protected us; and those that need protection. We're still fighting for humanity; even in another world."

As Scarlet stopped tearing up, she stared at her Achlyophage Symbiote Helmet. Given to her by their original leader, Chevis gave this to her before stabbing Atheon with his custom-made Hive sword, bringing the beast down. She started to realize; all these people that are with her were like her Fireteam. And she was determined not to let them die like before.

"Guardian…I think there's an evil woman who's about to take that German's artifact. Got your Arc Blade?" Her Ghost stated.

"Yeah. Let's start this Fireteam off right." Scarlet told her Ghost, as she put back on the helmet and prepared to wake up.

*The camera zooms out as the memory segment becomes complete.*

 **AN: So, like I said, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I hope you've enjoyed this and again, I apologize for the delay.**


	4. Chapter 4: Six

**AN: Here it is. The long awaited "Six" chapter, which'll force us into an altered Washington D.C where two factions fight for constant warfare…and one of their leaders hold their key to continuing their journey.**

 **Enjoy, R &R.**

 **Thank you to those who stuck around for two years waiting for this chapter. For those of you who are new, Welcome. Please; any and all criticism is appreciated. I definitely do want to make more content and be able to improve my writing. Also, I'm not planning on abandoning this fic anytime soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC Guardian, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

*This would be considered the prologue cutscene if it were a map.

( _Play "Samantha's Lullaby")_

We see 3 children currently playing with their toys…the toys of the zombie fighters currently, as one of them seemed to start talking to the other.

"Hey, Eddie…do you ever wonder what it was like to be…outside?" The girl asked, as the other two thought about it.

"You know…I looked outside. It was beyond words, Sam…looked at everything outside." The now named Eddie told the now named girl, Sam.

"Hey! Let me in the conversation!" Said the other boy.

"Tank…come on, let's look out the window." Sam said, as her, Eddie and Tank looked outside their window to see the outside.

We then zoom out to see who's perspective we've been watching it from; a rustled old man we a green jacket, a red scarf, and fingerless gloves, as well as black work pants and brown work shoes. He started to speak…toward you.

"Now, now, before you go ahead and try to say this is too early… I know that. Until it's time to tell our ever lovely group about me, I want you to know first. I'm… . I've been staying in the house for…quite a long time. I'm aware of the changing circumstances and of the amount of people we'll eventually end up with here. But…I know what has to be done. Richtofen will continue with his plan to not only stop the Apothicons…but he'll also make sure that their other selves get to live the life they live…even if they're still alive afterwards." The named Dr. Monty then cleared his throat whilst drinking a glass of water before continuing,

"I'm aware of the situation that Maxis and Richtofen are in…and I'm aware of their newfound allies. And I'm aware that they'll have the support of all their allies…and more. Hey, no spoilers! Now, I personally want to see if they're continuing as planned…I'm gonna go make myself a nice Belgian waffle for breakfast…I'm quite hungry."

*End Prologue

( _End Song)_

— _(-_-)_

 _Chapter 3: Six_

The 115 illusions. Oh, the agony, they're coming back! The agony!

Only to find out that Richtofen was awake. He seemed to be strapped to…the President's chair? Out of all things? All around, he could see soldiers with the same symbol that he saw entering the 935 vault chambers. What did that ginger lady say they were called? Hydra?

Anyways, that same ginger lady entered the room, surrounded by those guards. Richtofen swore to himself that he hadn't seen that symbol on her… Wait, was this what he was supposed to do? Let the other people kill themselves whilst worrying about Takeo and Nikolai's other selves as well. Anyways the lady held what they needed to stop the Apothicons; the Summoning Key. He also noticed a knocked out Scarlet and Wanda in front of him. Where were the others, he wondered.

"What is this? We know who you are Doctor Richtofen, and we aren't willing to use it to kill you…" The Romanoff copy had told the doctor.

As the interrogation went on, unnoticeable to everybody but , was an invisible Ghost. And a Hunter about to get the doc out.

—(-_-)

( _Above D.C, ex-SHEILD helicarrier)_

Nick Fury was pissed. He was forced upon the bridge due to the…unknown visitors on the ship. They believed they were safe above the skies, not worrying about the threat of the undead scavenging the old ruins. Currently, Hydra was fighting the ruins of the U.S fleet, who were desperately trying to fight for their aircraft back. Though they were unaware of both the visitors and the zombies making their way to the bridge…

 _(Old Barracks, Helicarrier)_

Slowly, but surely, Tank Dempsey started waking up from his…concussion. He saw that his other comrades started to wake up as well…though three happened to be missing from their group.

"Hey…anyone seen the Doc, the Witch, or that other chick?" Tank asked.

"No…last time I remember them was when we teleported out of that Singapore base." Kane told the rest of the group, as they heard the sounds of feet shuffling.

"Shh…get down." He replies, hiding behind some objects, as a squad of Hydra soldiers walked into the room, armed with KN-44s.

"No sight of any targets here, sir." One of the soldiers said through some sort of communicator.

"I don't care! Find those bastards and kill them! Only the doctor, the witch, and the Hunter are important! Everyone else is expendable!" Someone barked out from the person's comms, loud enough for Dempsey to hear it.

"Damn…maggot-sacks!" The American soldier yelled, tackling both soldiers into the wall. He proceeded to punch them into oblivion, knocking both enemies unconscious.

"Damn, man! Since when did Americans get THIS advanced?" Irish asked from the back of the room.

"America? What's an 'America'?" Pyrrha asked form the background, everyone else but the Tenno staring at her like she was utterly insane. The Tenno simply looked around the place, almost like everything was completely unfamiliar to her(?)

Tank came back, throwing the other KN-44 to Kane, who looked at it with a bit of familiarity. "Now this, I can get used to." She replies, as the sound of footsteps echoed closed to their position.

"It seems…that we will not be at peace for very long, my allies." Takeo had stated, finding that his katana was missing from his sheath.

"Where even are we?" Their Black Widow had said, moving her hand across the wall of the room they were in, before looking at the Hydra symbol on the unconscious soldier. She walked up to the soldier, kneeling with its corpse.

"Soldiers…what the hell is going on!" Someone had yelled out through the soldiers communicator. The Widow picked it up, and placed it on her ear, considering that she recognized the voice from her own universe.

"Fury?" She asked, only for a sigh of relief to respond on the other end.

"Widow! God damn, hadn't heard from you since those zombies cut off communications a few days back! Did you get that key?" He asked.

"Not yet. However, I do want to meet you up on the bridge. I…want to speak with you about a few things." She responded.

"Of course. I'll notify the soldiers to lower their guns at you. Just…don't be surprised if a few zombies crawl through here." He responded. "We're planning on using them as experiments; test the effects of Element 115 that our esteemed head scientist once found."

She End the comm, smashing the radio against the wall.

"This looks so much like an Atlas warship…yet…it isn't." Pyrrha noted, her weapons Miló and Akoúō armed to her.

"Kid, I don't exactly think a sword and shield are gonna work against damn maggot-brains…trust me…Takeo learned that the hard way." Dempsey told Pyrrha, chuckling as Takeo stared at him menacingly.

"You knew that the vile creature known as the Hound had claws that deep…you and the Russian sent me at those beasts!" Taken screamed.

"Yes, comrade…then you didn't realize about the other 20 or so other hounds that happened to come in behind you." Nikolai told them, laughing whole heartedly.

"I'll head up to the bridge, and send Pyrrha over here as a false recruit." Black Widow told them, Pyrrha clearly looking like the center of attention with everyone looking toward her.

"…why me?" She asked.

"Because you seem like the youngest out of all of us." Black Widow told her, Dempsey chuckling.

"Don't worry newbie; you'll be fine. Redhead over here's got you covered." Dempsey had told Pyrrha, earning a glare from Natasha.

"Always the disrespectful one, Dempsey. Do you not have any shame?" Taken asked, clearly dazed by Tank's lack of respect toward his fellow companions.

The two would set off, as Black Widow locked the door.

"So…anyone up for a game of rock, paper, gun?" Tank asked the rest of them, who clearly sighed.

—

Scarlet slowly awoke to a couple of armed guards and a knocked out Wanda next to her, clearly beginning to stir as well.

Her Ghost, invisible to the enemy's eyes, were speaking with Wanda somehow through the mind, before said Ghost returned to her.

"Alright, Scarlet. Here's the plan. Richtofen's gonna distract that women that we need over there. Then, we're going to take out the guards, and get that woman down and secure. We'll then have someone like Wanda keep her down, while you and Richtofen call the others…is that clear?" Ghost asked.

"You got me signed up at 'take down'" Scarlet thought to her Ghost, as she decided to stay quiet inside her head, listening to the conversation between the alternate Romanoff and Richtofen.

"…I told you, I don't know what the damn key does!" Richtofen yells toward Romanoff, clearly on the verge of just killing everyone in the room, the guards around her feeling a bit uneasy.

"I'll ask you one more time, Doctor…and if you don't answer, I'll be more than willing to carve out your damn testicles, and hang your body from the roof of the White House to let the rest of the damn zombies have them; do I make myself clear?" Natasha asked Richtofen, as the German began to notice a slight German accent coming off the woman despite her being Russian according to the 935 files…

"Fine, Fine! Sterben, du Horensohn(1)!" He shouts, Scarlet and Wanda jumping into action, with Wanda using her powers to stick Romanoff to the floor, while Scarlet fires up her Arc Blade, slashing through all the guards as possible.

Eventually, the two would clear the room, with Scarlet picking up one of the dead guards's weapons.

"What exactly is this?" She asks, her Ghost finally materializing while she was cutting Richtofen's restraints.

"It's something called a 'Man-O-War'. American-made weapon created in the 2060s." Ghost tells Scarlet, as Romanoff desperately tried to pry herself off the wall, but to no avail due to the Scarlet Witch's powers, as Richtofen plucked the Summoning Key off the hands of the Alternate Black Widow.

"Seems the tables have turned." Richtofen told her, searching the drawers of the President, until eventually grabbing two drinks off one of the drawers, eyeing them. One of them seemed to be a blood-red type drink, while the other seemed to be more of a light orange drink. "This explains quite a lot; give the rest of your Hydra soldiers absolutely nothing other than weapons and some other type of shit, and you're hiding yourself some classic Juggernog and Stamin-Up, hm?"

"…What?" Both Wanda and Scarlet asked at the same time, Richtofen seemingly slapping his forehead, forgetting that he wasn't with any of his original team at the current moment.

"These drinks were created by myself and Maxis. When we were originally attempting to make a soda business when we were children…never knew this mysterious Doctor Monty seemed to copy that…nonetheless, Juggernog gives you increased vitality so you don't get stabbed with needles as often and Stamin-Up makes you like as if someone jacked you with a bunch of caffeine, ya?" He explained, almost as if he was acting like both of them were dumb.

"…Good to know?" Scarlet Witch replies, as the Hunter threw Richtofen another KN-44.

"Where's the comm?" She asked herself, eventually picking one up, as the sound of…something was coming their way.

"Great…the undead come for our souls." Richtofen told them, chugging down both drinks, before throwing them to Scarlet.

"Drink up; they'll be useful for when we run." The German casually told the Hunter, Scarlet Witch knocking Romanoff off with her powers and one of the guns.

"Run from what?" Wanda asked, before Richtofen pointed to the window, as it seemed like thousands of zombies were amassing their way through the back of the White House straight to them, a crashed helicarrier seemingly being where the source of them was.

"…them. Now, carry her. We need her alive right now, and we need you and the Hunter alive too." Richtofen told them, pointing his palm toward the door opening it up, his palm showing the reduction from 24500 to 22500.

"Wait…how the hell did you do that?" Scarlet asked, before realizing the zombies were a lot closer than they thought, making their way quite quickly toward the windows.

"Less talking, more running!" The German yelled, the three making a sprint through the White House, the sound of glass shattering around them.

They soon approached the front door, seeing more zombies clambering in, too busy eating and slashing the guards to death, hellhounds also present as they ripped apart the guts of some of the soldiers.

"Not that way!" Richtofen Yelled, hightailing to the left, eventually running toward a window.

"You aren't seriou…" Scarlet began to say, before Richtofen dived through the window toward the White House lawn, followed by Wanda.

"Well, we are taking this seriously." Scarlet said to herself, jumping through the window, as hellhounds began being summoned around them.

"Now, I know that the Fluffy sounds like a cute pet…but I would NOT LIKE TO BE EATEN TODAY, OF ALL DAYS!" Richtofen shouted, firing the assault rifle toward the hellhounds, as they exploded, surprising both women with her, as Wanda made sure the unconscious Hydra Black Widow stayed on her shoulders.

"I thought dogs from Earth don't explode, last time I checked!" The Hunter told Richtofen, who simply opened the next barricade, leading into the war torn 17th Street, the three immediately making a dash straight for a nearby building that looked intact, eventually with the three entering the building, and Wanda using her powers to move a bunch of tables and such acting as a barricade against the zombie hoard.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Doctor…" Scarlet told Richtofen, the three entering a kitchen of sorts, multiple closed doors around them, and a balcony door with wooden planks on it.

As the Doctor pulled out the Summoning Key from his pocket, he looked toward them, sighing as Wanda placed the unconscious Alternate Natasha on the floor.

"Alright…now that the zombie hoard's too busy dealing with those other idiots, let's begin. Two years ago, myself and three others, who you may know as the bumbling idiot us humans call Dempsey, the Russian pilot who somehow got to France without dying…he's Nikolai, and the Japanese samurai known as Takeo were in France at the tail end of the Great War…" Richtofen began.

—

As both the original Natasha Romanoff and former Remnant hero Pyrrah Nikos walked alongside one another toward the bridge of the helicarrier, they were secretly being followed by the three Americans.

"What? Might be maggot-sacks on the ship we need to kill. And save these…damsels in distress, if you know what I mean, eh Marine?" Tank whispered to Irish, as he seemingly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Man; isn't this just a LITTLE creepy? Zombies? Evil space squid people bent on killing us?" Irish whispered.

"Well…it isn't like it could get any worse with this 'Hydra' group. I mean, they're like Group 935, only with more damn loot." Tank whispered, as they moved away from the bridge.

Natasha and Pyrrah opened the door to the bridge, revealing a massive control center, a small airlock seen in view with 'Groph Pad' labeled on the top. An African American stood at the Żć center of the bridge, his platform raised to overlook the rest of the bridge, as the operators below seemingly hid away their faces, hacking away at their consoles.

Fury turned around, seeing the two, as he seemingly hugged Black Widow…which seemed to feel unorthodox to Natasha, who seemed very awkward around Fury, who just patted Fury on the back.

"Stress? Can understand that; even developing a few grey hairs around the front." Fury noted, almost seeing…much more lively than the Fury she knew.

"Well…I guess that's when you get when your fighting the military and the zombie hoard at the same time. By the way, this is…Pyrrah. She wants to recruit into Hydra." Widow tells them, Pyrrah trying to give a smile back.

"Well then, welcome!" Fury told Widow, as he hugged the Romanoff, said woman sighing.

"… _this Fury seems a lot more naïve than my version's. Much more younger too."_ She remarked in her head, slowly pulling a combat knife out of Fury's jacket. _"…I better hope he has a gun."_

She immediately let go of Fury, slashing his throat using her combat knife, as the Hydra operatives realized that this wasn't their Black Widow, as they pulled out pistols, both the spartan and Romanoff entering cover, the Black Widow searching the dead bloody body of Nick Fury in search of anything of use.

What she found…was a piece of chalk. Out of all things. Along with a ID card, which she tucked away in case.

"Why the hell does he have chalk?!" Romanoff yelled, as Pyrrah slightly shook in fear.

"Are we seriously gonna shoot people?" Pyrrah yelled over the gunshots, Widow staring at the chalk, as something slowly entered her mind.

" _Wait…"_ Romanoff thought, beginning to draw something on the floor, Pyrrah acting confused about what she was doing.

Romanoff's hand reappeared, her 2050 points from before turning into 3050, an SMG forming as a result.

"…that just happened, I guess." She remarked, moving her hand over the weapon, her 3050 becoming 1750, a Kuda materializing in her hands. Romanoff looked toward Pyrrah, a big smile on the Avenger's face.

"You know how to handle a weapon?" Romanoff asked Pyrrah, handing the weapon to her.

—

"I don't think this is the best idea, Dempsey." Irish noted, as he, Tank, and Kane walked through the hallway of the Helicarrier, everyone but Irish with an actual weapon. They had decided to leave both Romanoff and Nikos earlier with their plan, so they decided to explore the rest of the Helicarrier.

"Eh; I'm sure Tak and Nik can deal with the rest of them should push comes to shove." Tank told them, Kane chuckling.

"You really are not the best strategist, aren't you?" She aske Tank, a smile on her face.

"Come on, pretty lady; ain't the worst I've been through. Hell, we just blew up the damn moon…yet it feels like it's been months." He tells them. "Least I'm not the only Marine anymore in this."

"Honestly, I was supposed to be dead. Suez and all." Irish tells them, Kane nodding.

"Biological gas. It was either that, or let some corrupt guy try and take over the world…can't exactly blame Taylor. He was just doing what was right. And I wanted to make sure that my friend made it out alive." She tells the two, memories beginning to resurface of the moment.

"Shit…meanwhile, I literally killed myself. Shot him out from a station on the Moon…guess we all have something in common then." Tank tells them, as they passed by corpses of Hydra soldiers, Irish picking up one of their Man-O-War assault rifles.

"Yeah; this definitely dosen't look good for any of us." Kane tells them, aiming her KN-44 up, a door up ahead. It was German, and seemed to have the…Group 935 symbol on there.

"Wait…isn't that the same people that the Doctor was part of?" Irish asked, Tank touching the door.

"God damn Richtofen." He tells himself out loud, placing his palm on the door, as his 20000 switched to 17500, the door opening, as the three walked in.

Around them, cryogenic chambers similar to the ones that the group originally was in Singapore. Only…these ones seemed offline for a good while. A massive console was up ahead, the symbol of Group 935 seen on it.

"What the hell…" Irish began, the three beginning to explore the chamber, as a faint sound of a xylophone played in the background. Kane ended up twitching a bit, a memory resurfacing of when they explored the secret CIA blacksite in 54 Immortal territory.

Tank explored the sound, coming across what seemed to be some type of machine, the xylophone sound chiming from there. Next to it, there seemed to be a passcode, along with a system.

"Please enter the keywords." The console said, strangely sounding very British. Two words showed up, blank. One had four words, the second had five.

Kane stared at the corpses, almost like a distant memory came to mind for her, of those same pods. In Singapore. Zurich. Too many bad memories would overwhelm her good ones.

Meanwhile, Tank would stare at the Perk Machine, as the jingle once again began.

"Oh great…a Perk Machine and a damn machine who wants a password…but.." Tank though, his thoughts interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Um…think the zombie hoard damn noticed us!" Irish Yelled, throwing one of his two grenades toward the zombies, as they entered through the door, being blown by Irish's Grenade.

The horde continued to come though, before multiple shots were heard, reinforcements most likely, as the zombies were quickly taken down, via a shotgun and a pistol, two shadows behind them.

"…is that you guys?" Irish asked, before a familiar Russian walked out of the shadows.

"Sorry, comrade; we got tired of waiting for damn hellpigs to show up on our doorstep…or those Hydra guys. Probably Nazi's anyway; kept yelling 'Hail Hydra' like as if they're some sort of knock-off Richtofens." Nikolai responded, Tank immediately staring back to the password system. Then back at Nikolai. This went on for a bit, as Takeo and Ember came in the room, a very confused look on both their faces.

"May I ask why the American is doing such action? I do not believe it is natural." He whispers to Kane, who simply reacted with a shrug.

"…what the hell did you just s…" Tank began to say, before the ship rocked.

"Looks like the mistress known as the Black Widow and the Spartan need our assistance." Takeo responded, rushing with his sword, with what seemed to be a zombie trying to sneak up on the group.

Tank touched the Perk, his number reducing from 17500 to 13500, two bottles of said Perk popping out.

"Drink Up; these maggot-sacks are gonna be in a damn shock when we're done." Tank Yelled, drinking the first bottle of what seemed to be 'Electric Cherry' as it was labeled, Kane looking suspiciously at the drink, the second being thrown to Nikolai, who chugged some of it.

"Are you sure that this isn't gonna kill me?" She asked, eyeing the drink.

Ember didn't have a mouth, so she simply stared at the drink that Nikolai was chugging, as Takeo quickly took it.

"Save Some for the rest of us, Russian. We still have people who need their drink..." Takeo told him, sipping the drink himself. "…even if it tasted like rotted plant."

Immediately, after a sip, Kane spat out her drink, clearly realizing the flavor being that of a really bad drink, said spit ending up on Irish, who shook in terror.

"Sorry! Didn't meant the damn spit to hit you!" Kane had said to Irish, wiping the spit out of his face.

"I…it's fine. Not the worst damn thing today." He replies, simply grabbing the MR6 from Nikolai, who reloaded a SPAS-12 in his hand.

"…Mind asking me how the hell you got those weapons?" Tank asked, as Takeo gave his pistol to the Ember, pulling up his own sword.

"The guard's were wielding our weapons like they were toys. They were…easily dealt with." Nikolai responded, pumping the SPAS.

"Let us go; before we die with the ship!" Takeo told them, rushing to find Pyrrha and Black Widow, everyone else following, as Tank gave one last look to the place…before spotting something, picking it up. They seemed to be almost like they were meant to be implanted into the ground. But…

"…nice to see you again, Ragnarok." He replied, , running out of there.

Strangely, one of the pods began glowing…green.

—

 _(Meanwhile…)_

"…and that's the story on how we're now trying to save the entire multiverse; any questions?" Richtofen asked, both the women standing in front of him clearly a little more than weirded out by the whole concept of what had just been told by them.

"So…what you have in your hand…" Wanda began, pointing to the Summoning Key as Scarlet kept watch over the still unconscious Black Widow.

"…is the most powerful object in the known and unknown universe. Can't blame myself if I tend to forget sometimes." He tells them, as the sound of something crashing was heard in the background.

"Must be our allies." He says, looking out through one of the windows.

"It seems our allies landed themselves near the white stiff genital that the American calls the Washington Monument…I mean hell, must be me and my science again." Richtofen responded. "Come; bring the unconcious female HYDRA agent and let's get moving before the zombie hoard stirs up again."

As Scarlet carried the body back outside, Richtofen looked around along with Wanda, the two of them seemingly almost never visiting the US Capital before.

"You know…for a mission to save the multiverse from dying out…this seems very tame in comparison to some of the stuff we've done." Richtofen notes, Wanda looking confused at him.

"Really, Doctor? Thought that you'd have worse to deal with than us." She responded, the German shaking his head.

"The last area we came to other than Singapore, we blew up the moon using a lot of rockets." Richtofen simply responded, walking down the wartorn 17th Street, corpses of zombies and soldiers bearing both the US and Hydra symbols dropped there, allowing Richtofen to pick up one of the M4A1s lying on the soldier's, checking for ammunition and such.

"You know, in all my adventures with the others, I've never actually picked up a weapon. They usually appear as chalk drawings on the wall, or from the box, which I wouldn't recommend highly. Could probably give you an RPG, giving you a reason to become a zombie yourself." He tells them.

Eventually, the group would arrive at the Washington Monument, the sound of a Groph Pad being heard launched in the air, Tank and the remaining group's landing, with both Pyrrha and the original Black Widow chuckling, the group simply armed to the teeth and bone.

"Doc!" Tank shouted, recognizing the Doctor from some feet away, running past some crates marked with the Hydra symbol, as he…immediately tackled the Doctor to the ground.

"Doc, why the hell is there a damn 935 facility right up on that damn carrier, huh?! Just like the one in Singapore!" Tank Yelled, the Doctor clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

"Demosey, I don't think Richtofen has any clue what's going on, or else would've told us…right?" Nikolai responded, the American letting go of the German.

Tanks sighed, clearly not wanting to deal with that type of crap, as Pyrrha seemingly had a bright smile on her face, holding the Kuda in her hands, shaking it, Black Widow patting her on the back.

"Would you kindly like to tell me what has gotten the Spartan so excited about?" Takeo asked, Natasha simply chuckling.

"Showed her how to handle a full-auto SMG, if that counted." She replied, as the Helicarrier went down in a abundant mess of flames.

"Welp, that was quite fun; change of pace, but it looks like we'll have to wrap things up bef…" Richtofen began to say, before something big jumped straight a mile or two away.

The…thing was pretty big, at least a lot more muscular than that of a normal human. It's entire body was green, some of it's skin seemingly ripped up as a result of both decay combined neglect and previous battles. It wore very ripped purple shorts, clearly too tight for it's size, as it roared toward the people, with the Russian Romanoff waking up, taking Scarlet hostage.

"…mother of all Oum." Pyrrha simply summed up to the group with her Kuda in hand, pointing to the Hydra Romanoff, Tank slowly pulling out the Ragnarok DG-4s from earlier.

"Knew this'll come in handy." Tank whispered, Takeo unsheathing his sword.

"Alright, real big green hellpig; time to return to the absolute hell you came from!" Nikolai Yelled, pumping his shotgun.

"It is time for you to return to where you came from, demon!" Takeo shouted, preparing to charge.

The actual Natasha looked toward her Hydra counterpart, simply raising her fists, as Scarlet elbowed the Russian and threw Natasha one of the Russian's shock barons, her eventually catching it, as Scarlet moved to support the rest, throwing one of her Hawkmoons to Ember.

"Alright…let's see what the hell this guy got!" Irish Yelled, clearly ill-equipped for dealing with the beast.

Scarlet Witch sighed, her hands beginning to glow its red glow, her powers activating. "This Bruce Banner shall live in peace…no more torture…or pain."

Richtofen simply sighed, as he raised his M4A1.

"Alright, Giant…meet your damn maker!"

Ember simply stared at the Hawkmoon, before pointing it straight toward the Hulk, as it roared once again.

Tank immediately rushed up to the Hulk, as he jumped, the Ragnarok DG-4 increasing his jump height by 4 times.

"URA!" He shouted, the Hulk about to make a punch toward the American.

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for at least waiting for this fanfic, and on that part, I'll keep it here for now. Criticism (well...actual ones rather than false ones meant to troll) are very appreciated; always need room for improvement!**


End file.
